nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Capcom
Capcom (jap. 株式会社カプコン, Kabushiki kaisha Kapukon), ist ein japanischer Videospielentwickler und -publisher mit Sitz in Ōsaka. Vertretungen existieren in Sunnyvale, London und Hongkong. Die Abkürzung steht für Capsule Computers. Geschichte Capcom wurde 1979 von Kenzo Tsujimoto gegründet. Die ersten von Capcom entwickelten Spiele waren lediglich in der Spielhalle spielbar. Darunter waren die Shoot ’em ups 1942 und Vulgus. Bei den Arcade-Spielen kam das hauseigene Capcom Play System zum Einsatz. 1985 erschien Ghosts ’n Goblins, welches zum Grundstein einer Serie werden sollte. Auch die 1987 entstandenen Spiele Street Fighter für Arcade-Systeme und Mega Man für das Nintendo Entertainment System sollten zahlreiche Fortsetzungen nach sich ziehen. Die Pflege und Fortsetzung etablierter Serien ist eines der Markenzeichen von Capcom. 1996 kreierte Mikami Shinji Resident Evil für die PlayStation, welches zu einem großen Erfolg wurde und das Genre des Survival Horror begründete. In Anlehnung an die Resident Evil Reihe entstanden weitere Serien wie Devil May Cry, Onimusha und Dino Crisis. Die Umsetzung der Spiele auf verschiedene Plattformen brachte Capcom den Vorwurf ein, sich nur noch auf die etablierten Serien zu stützen und diese auszuschlachten. Das Unternehmen reagierte darauf mit einer Reihe innovativer Spiele, die in den 2000er Jahren auf den Markt kamen, darunter killer7, Viewtiful Joe und P.N.03. Capcom produzierte zeitweise auch diverse Flipperautomaten (u.a. Big Bang Bar), aufgrund der Entwicklungen auf diesem Markt wurden allerdings seit 1999 keine weiteren Maschinen entwickelt. Spiele NES *1942 *1943: The Battle of Midway *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Bionic Commando *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 *Code Name: Viper *Commando *Darkwing Duck *Destiny of an Emperor *Destiny of an Emperor II *DuckTales *DuckTales 2 *G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor *Gargoyle's Quest 2 *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Gold Medal Challenge *Gun.smoke *Higemaru Makaijima - Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken *Ide no Yosuke no Jissen Mahjong *Ide no Yosuke no Jissen Mahjong II *Legendary Wings *The Little Mermaid *Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Marusa no Onna *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mickey Mousecapade *Mighty Final Fight *Mizushima Shinji no Daikoushien *Pro Yakyuu? Satsujin Jiken! *Section Z *Snow Brothers *SonSon *Street Fighter 2010 *Strider *Sweet Home *Talespin *Trojan *Willow *Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise *Yo! Noid SNES *Bonkers *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire II *Capcom's Soccer Shootout *Captain Commando *Demon's Crest *Disney's Aladdin *Eye of the Beholder *Final Fight *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Final Fight Guy *Goof Troop *Great Circus Mystery *Knights of the Round *Magic Sword *The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse *Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man Soccer *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Mickey to Donald Magical Adventure 3 *Rockman & Forte *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter II *Street Fighter II Turbo *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Super Pang *Super Street Fighter II *The King of Dragons *Toy Story *U.N. Squadron *Wizardry V *X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse Nintendo 64 *Mega Man 64 *Resident Evil 2 *Magical Tetris Challenge GameCube *Auto Modellista *Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO *Disney's Hide and Sneak *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *Gotcha Force *Killer7 *Mega Man Network Transmission *Mega Man X Command Mission *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man X Collection *P.N. 03 *Resident Evil 0 *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil Code: Veronica X *Resident Evil 4 *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe 2 *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble Wii *Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition *Zack & Wiki: Der Schatz von Barbaros *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles *Sengoku Basara 2 *Ōkami *We Love Golf! *Resident Evil Zero *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars *Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil *Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop *Spyborgs *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Tri *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes Virtual Console *Breath of Fire II *Forgotten Worlds *Final Fight *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Strider *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition *Street Fighter Alpha 2 WiiWare *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 10 Game Boy *Bionic Commando *Darkwing Duck *Duck Tales *Duck Tales 2 *Gargoyle's Quest *Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Mickey's Dangerous Chase *Street Fighter II *TaleSpin *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Game Boy Color *Magical Tetris Challenge *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Metal Walker *Resident Evil Gaiden *Shantae *Street Fighter Alpha *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *Toki Tori *Trouballs *Warauinu no Bouken GB: Silly Go Lucky! Game Boy Advance *Disney's Aladdin *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire II *Capcom Classics Mini-Mix *Disney's Magical Quest *Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie *Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald *Famicom Mini: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Final Fight One *Gyakuten Saiban *Gyakuten Saiban 2 *Gyakuten Saiban 3 *Mega Man & Bass *Mega Man Battle Network *Mega Man Battle Network 2 *Mega Man Battle Network 3 *Mega Man Battle Network 4 *Mega Man Battle Network 5 *Mega Man Battle Network 6 *Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man Zero 2 *Mega Man Zero 3 *Mega Man Zero 4 *Onimusha Tactics *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Super Street Fighter II: Turbo Revival *Street Fighter Alpha 3 Nintendo DS *Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth *Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney *Kabu Trader Shun *Mega Man ZX *Mega Man ZX Advent *MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team *Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus/Leo/Dragon *Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker × Saurian/Ninja *Mega Man Star Force 3 *Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Taiyō *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations *Resident Evil: Deadly Silence *Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star *Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble! *Wantame Music Channel: Doko Demo Style Kategorie:Firma Kategorie:Entwickler Kategorie:Hersteller en:Capcom